There are many different roofing constructions in existence today that utilize different materials and construction methodologies. The most common roofing construction is to nail or screw fasteners perpendicularly through the roof cladding or panels and into the roof framing members. With this design it is possible for the fasteners to pull out of the frame. Moreover, with most roof constructions it is necessary for the person installing the roof to be outside on top of the roof. This presents a health and safety risk to the person installing the roof. This risk may be even greater in do-it-yourself applications where the person is relatively inexperienced.
Thus, an improved roof construction is desired.